The Photo Album
by Pikfan
Summary: 7 years to the future until today. A bit darker than last story. Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 is finally up! This is After Pucca and Garu's Silence, but with a changed title.
1. The Silence Ends

**After Pucca and Garu's Silence!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca Funny Love, yet I was allowed to arrange it a little.

A/N: This happens in the future, 7 years before Pucca and Garu's silence. Pucca is 17, Garu is 19, and Abyo and Ching are 18. Just a heads up.

It was one ordinary day (7 years to be exact). Pucca and Ching were at their old school, seeing their memories. Then they saw Chang.

"Hey Dad? Where is everyone?" Ching asked. "Sadly, we have to close the school because of debt. Have you seen Abyo? He needs to return his library book!" Chang asked. "Huh? Oh! He and Garu were about to go to his house," she answered. "Garu 'invites' someone to his house? That's weird!"

At Garu's house. "Wow, Garu! I never knew that you like the Go-Rong so much!" Abyo yelled. Garu just nodded. "You know, Garu, I'm just getting tired of your stupid habit of this silence!" Abyo yelled. (That's coming from a guy that rips his shirt since birth) Garu thought.

Suddenly outside of his house, 20 year old, more experience, Tobe and his less experience ninjas were on the roof.

"I figure out why we keep losing," Tobe said. "Is it because of Master Soo?" One of them asked. "No!!!!! We are losing because we were always sneaked back, every time we have a chance. But that's not going to happen this time," Tobe answered. "It took him seven years to figure that out?" the same ninja asked himself. Then they went inside the basement.

Moments later. "Yeah, this is the life, Garu. No school, no grown-ups, and best of all, no girls!" Abyo said and then rips his shirt (this time, he got abs.) Then Garu is remembering the times that Pucca tried to get in the house, it push her off the cliff (6000 ft.) (Good times… What the?) Garu thought. Then he got kidnapped to Tobe's house.

In the house. "For all these years! I finally get to kill you…with a vengeance," Tobe said, tapping Garu to a saw. (Oh, no! Man, this is worse than Pee-Wee Herman on ice!! Well, Abyo will save me.) Garu thought. Abyo was watching Ching doing her make-up. "Do you mind?" she yelled.

Moments later. "Oh, come on! What's taking so long!!?" Tobe said and Garu thought. Garu is stuck with no solutions…except one.

"P-P-PUCCA!!" Garu yelled. "Ha! You will never be…did you just…talk!? Whoa no!" Tobe said as the ground rumble. It was none other than Pucca running toward him and punches him Russia.

Moments later after getting out of the house. "Well, well. Don't hide your voice from me anymore!" Pucca said. "Oh well, I had no other choice. Anyway thanks for saving me," Garu said. "Oh, you're welcome," she replied.

Moments later. They notice that they wear the same clothes as a long time ago. Pucca wearing a little small skirt and long boots, and Garu with a small shirt and tiny shorts. "Yeah, I think we need to change!" they both said in unison.

Moments later everyone saw them walking together. "Oh my Me! I'm in the twilight!" Master Soo yelled. "What! You never seen anyone holding hands?!" Pucca yelled. Then everyone fainted. "OHHH!!! That son of a bitch Pucca has drawn the line!!" Ring-Ring yelled.

A/N: It's a longer chapter than my last story's. Tell me how you like it. Same thanks to PuccaKayluver and KitKatLover. Sorry for the cussing, but this is K+.


	2. Why With the Silence?

**After Pucca and Garu's Silence**

A/N: Finally! I have some time to start on chapter 2. The summary now is that everyone discovers Pucca and Garu talking to each other. There was mixed reactions in Sooga Village.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca!

* * *

Chapter 2: Why with the Silence?

Pucca and Garu were walking together to the Goh-Rong. There, they see Abyo and Ching by a table.

"Hey Garu! Did you know that because you and Pucca were talking, you've became the celebrities of the century??" Ching asked.

"I guess we have. But that's not all that returned," Pucca said, looking at Garu.

"Wait, there's more?" Abyo asked.

"Yes there is. Garu and I have found our love again!" Pucca responded, then kissed Garu on the cheek.

"It's funny back in the days when I didn't like you doing that," Garu said and they all laughed.

"Good times...so I guess that the seven year silence period wasn't so nessecary at all, wasn't it?" Abyo said.

"Now that you meantion it...that wasn't nessecary at all!!" Pucca yelled

"But you started the silence crap! Why with the silence?" Garu asked.

"This is a job for detective Abyo! HI-YAAAAAA!" Abyo yelled and then ripping his shirt. The other three rolled their eyes (well, Ching and Garu).

"It's better to see Ssoso for that question," Ching advised.

_(Moments later)_

"Welcome to my House...as you know, my palace is still in repairs...so this will do...is the shirtless and tempered baffoon, Abyo, here?" Ssoso asked.

"No, Ssoso, it's only me and Garu," Pucca said.

"Excellent...let us begin with the reasoning...let me guess, you have come here because...you want to find the reason for your silence?" Ssoso asked.

"WOW!! How did you know about it?" Garu asked.

"Ching told me on the phone," he answered.

_(In Ssoso's basement)_

"Why are we here in the basement? Can't you just tell us that reason?" Pucca asked.

"If only it were that easy, my friends. But we must seek into the past for that answer," Ssoso stated.

"Okay, but how can we do that?" Garu asked.

"I've been hiding this tool for years that Master Soo gave me. Though we must use it since this is an important time. I bring forth, the **Photo Album of Time**," Ssoso introduced.

"So...it's Master Soo's photo album. What do that have to do about solving our problem?" Garu asked.

"This is no ordinary photo album, because unlike any other photo albums, this one actually transport you back in time!" Ssoso answered.

"So you want us to go back in time to see why we made the silence for seven years?" Pucca asked.

"Percisly. All you have to do is to hold the book together, and then think of the times you made up the silence," Ssoso said.

"Sounds simple enough. Okay, we're ready!" Garu yelled.

"I have but two warnings:

One: Do not disrupt the pass in anyway imaginable. Because you can disrupt time itself.

Two: The magic in that photo album is persised, so think of that exact time you could get your answers.

Plus, don't dillydally in there forever," Ssoso said.

Pucca and Garu nodded in response.

Then they both hold the photo album, think about their time-wish. Moments later, they're sucked up in the Photo Album, unprepared for what to come.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long on my chapter, but here it is. I hope it's worth the wait. See ya sooner...oh yeah! And don't forget to watch the new Pucca episodes!


	3. Pucca's Childhood Revisit

The Photo Album (After Pucca and Garu Silence)

A/N: Finally, another chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy it, though it maybe short.

Chapter 3: Pucca's Childhood Revisit

* * *

When we last left them, Pucca and Garu were literaly taken a trip through memory lane using the photo album Ssoso gave them to find out the reason for their silences.

"Woah! Where are we?" Garu asked.

"You guys are in the photo album," Ssoso said as a floating head in the book.

"This is fasinating and all, but all we see is nothing but white...and your huge head," Pucca complained.

"Yeah. How do we work this thing?" Garu asked.

"You must think your way to your pass times," Ssoso answered.

"So all we have to do is think? That maybe challenging for Garu," Pucca joked.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Garu asked.

"But please don't tamper with the past, even if something terrible happened to your past. Just leave it be," Ssoso warned.

They both nodded in response, and Ssoso's head disappeared.

"Hey Garu! I'm thinking that we should visit our other childhood memories since we're here," Pucca said.

"Oh no. Ssoso only brought us here to see the reason why we vowed silence," Garu said.

"You really are obidient, aren't you. What's a few extra trips gonna harm?" Pucca asked.

"Didn't he tell us not to dillydally before we enter the book?" Garu reminded.

"Aww come on, Garu! Can we atleast visit one of each memory before we see our silence vow? Pleeeeaase?" Pucca asked.

"...Alright fine. One random childhood memory of each of us, then we see our silence vows. You go ahead first," Garu insisted.

"YAY! That's another reason why I love ya," Pucca said before surprising Garu with her cheek kiss.

"(Groan). I thought I was used to that," Garu sighed.

After that, Pucca stood and thought of an important part of her past, and they transported to that place.

* * *

But there's something happening at the outside world involving Tobe.

"I'm gonna end my vengence ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Tobe yelled.

"Dude. You said that all the time in these 7 years, and I'm thinking..." One of the ninja started.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY SKILLS?!?!" Tobe screamed.

"...Proceed," That ninja gulped.

"Unfortanatly, your correct. I have said that too many times. Before I could get rid of Garu, I need to get rid of Pucca!" Tobe said.

"But how are ya gonna do that? No offense, Tobe, but she's more powerful than you," Another ninja warned.

"You are right as well. That is why I've hired someone to keep her busy," Tobe started.

"I'm not here because you. I'm only here to kill Pucca," RingRing explained.

"Excellent. Everything's all set...we just need to know where they're at," Tobe stated.

"This may take longer than I was hoping for," RingRing sighed.

* * *

Back in the album, we revisit Pucca before she went to Sooga Village (if you haven't already, it would be a good time to read my previous story before continuing).

"Why are you remembering this dump of a place?" Garu asked.

"This is where I live before I moved into Sooga Village. Preety ugly, huh?" Pucca sighed.

"But why exactly did you choose this place?" Garu asked.

"Well, I just want to see my parents reaction when I left," Pucca explained.

Then Garu noticed the baby Pucca walking out of her house.

"You left your parents at that age? What happened?" Garu asked.

_(One explaination later)_

"Harsh. Well, I'm pretty sure they noticed you running away..." Garu suggested.

Moments later, they overheared Pucca's parents talking.

"Honey...have you seen that girl that was living with us?" Pucca's dad asked.

"No, but I found this letter in her bedroom. I wonder what it says," Her mom replied and then she read the letter.

_Dear Worst Parents Ever,  
Since you guys always ignore me, and never took good care of me, Seseme Street has taught me the lesson in running away, though I never seen it through the end. But it still taught me to run away. And I hope I never see you again!_

"Well, what does it say?" Pucca's dad asked.

"I have no idea! This is WAAAAY too sloppy! I can't read a word!" The mother complain.

"OF COURSE IT'S REALLY SLOPPY!! WHAT KIND OF HANDWRITTING WOULD YOU EXPECT FROM 3 YEAR OLD?!?!" Pucca cried.

"Well, this isn't the first time I was wrong," Garu said.

"This is why I really glad that I moved from that dump, Garu! Let's get outta here!" Pucca pouted.

"Hey, Pucca? I think you should check this out a little more," Garu pointed out.

"Oh my! I'm starting to understand this letter...it says that Pucca...our daughter...ran away from us for... (sniff) being bad parents and constantly forgetting her," Her mother stated

"I...I had no idea (sniff-sniff)...WHAT KIND OF FATHER AM I?!!!" Her father cried.

After that, they both started to whail and never stopped.

"Well, I guess I was right about what I said...Pucca? Is something wrong?" Garu noticed.

"Wow...they really do care for me...they even remember my name...What was I missing in my life?" Pucca asked.

"Hey Pucca? Are you alright? This isn't you at all," Garu asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. After all of these years, I finally realize that my parents really do love me," Pucca smiled, but with a tiny tear running down her cheek.

"You think we should go before we ruin somthing?" Garu advised.

"Yeah, you're right. I want to see you childhood memory," Pucca said happily.

"Great. Because I'm way too bored with this," Garu sighed as Pucca rolled her eyes.

_"Ugh!! I am so confused right now! Would my life be worse if I haven't moved to Sooga Village and without Garu? How are my parents today? And should I go visit them? What would happen then?" _She though a bit.

* * *

A/N: Horray for writers block. That's one of the main reasons why there was no update.

Plus, if you haven't notice, I've changed my title to the Photo Album for a better title. But this is still very connected to my first story. So I advise you read that before this story.


End file.
